


Sweet Boy

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Gen, Labyrinth References, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Resistance Member Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: A starbird kisses Armitage Hux.





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Sweet Boy

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Sweet Thing / Candidate by David Bowie

*

Armitage Hux is in the Pellaeon Gardens, hiding away from the party in his honor. The music is Imperial classic, which he doesn’t really care for beyond the Imperial March. The food is far more flavorful than the usual First Order affair, but most of it is meat that he can’t eat. The people are familiar, but none of them he would call beyond colleagues. He wishes Mitaka was here so he could have someone to talk to, but he’s not going to pull his lieutenant away from his night of fun.

_It’s going to be hilarious when Veed finds the veil dancer he was trying to bed, ran off with my lieutenant instead. But he isn’t going to find out since Grand Admiral Sloane is here, and he won’t pass up the opportunity to schmooze her. Oh Force, I still have to talk with her later. She’s probably going to give me the details on that secret project Snoke’s going to assign me. Maybe it’s a new class of Star Destroyers? Or perhaps it’s something as ridiculous as a Galaxy Gun–_

“So this is where you disappeared to.” A male voice purrs from behind him, and he turns to see one of the few human veil dancers at the party. He remembers this veil dancer because of his wonderful nose and his glow-in-the-dark dance routine with Mitaka’s Zeltron. His face is painted porcelain white with a thin strip of red down his bottom lip. His coiffed black hair is held back by a shimmering red veil; Hux is pretty certain that’s the same veil that hid his magnificent nose earlier in the night. His muscular chest shines from the oil that coats his nearly bulging biceps, while his well-formed legs are clad in red spider silk.

“D-Do we know each other?” Hux hears himself stutter and wishes he could just disappear. The veil dancer’s plush lips twist up into a lurid smile, and Hux prays that he can’t see him blushing.

“Everyone knows you.” The veil dancer says smoothly and tilts his head to the side like a playful pussycat.

“I don’t know you.” _I sound like I’ve never talked to someone before! I know it’s been years since I found someone attractive, but I thought I would be less of a dork than this! _

“I’m Red Starbird, or Sweet Ass as many of your compatriots have called me. Which do you prefer?” The young man teases, and Hux can feel the red further creep into his cheeks.

“Aside from the verbal harassment, how do you like the party, Starbird?” Hux eyes lock on a single black curl that broke free of the veil. Starbird hums and twist the curl around one red-painted finger like he’s lost in his thoughts.

“It’s a bit stuffy. All the cigarra smoke doesn’t help.”

_But you still smell like starblossoms and honey. _Hux wanted to say, but he knows it would sound creepy if spoken aloud.

“It’s one of the few vices that can be grown here in the First Order.”

“While the rest, you have to import.” Starbird sways his hips, and Hux watches just as entranced as he was during the dance for a moment. He quickly looks up and focuses on Starbird’s nose. 

“Is there something wrong with my nose? You were even staring at it while I was dancing.” Starbird pouts, feigning hurt in his tone.

“I really love your nose.” Hux says without thinking and gets a raised eyebrow of disbelief. “I’m being completely sincere.”

_“You’re a weirdo.” _Hux expects Starbird’s plush lips to form the truth.

“You’re not like how I thought you would be.” Starbird admits with a note of shame.

“I would hope not. I’ve worked hard to be like the boy on the posters: stiff with Imperial blood and First Order patriotism.” Hux leans back on the metal bar keeping him from falling into the bamboo.

“Well, he is very hologenic, but I prefer someone sweet like _you_.” Starbird closes the gap and press their lips together. Hux feels a light déjà vu from the kiss because, very much like his first kiss, he never gave his explicit consent for it. However, the one kissing him isn’t a shy Academy girl who knew they were never going to be in the same social circle again, but Starbird, a less conventional beauty, and yet far more enchanting than that symmetrical girl.

His eyelids flutter shut and his mind gives one final thought before unconsciousness:

_He tastes like peaches. _

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> Here is the link to the song that inspired this story: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvJnF5JRDAs)
> 
> Luxa is an actual character from Knights of the Old Republic 2. I needed a Zeltron that had a name, was female, and in her twenties, so far the New Canon has failed me in that regard. The Wookie says in the game that she works for the Exchange, a criminal organization that dealt in in spice, smuggling, extortion, weapon and slave trafficking, and bounty hunting; she was described as sultry, laidback, and mature but devious and manipulative. I retooled her to be a Resistance member part of Ben Solo’s team and the Zeltron that has some fun with Mitaka: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/d/db/Luxa.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20080608022114)
> 
> This was supposed to end with Mitaka and Hux in separate cells at an undisclosed base together, but I didn’t want to end it on that kind of cliffhanger because I can’t promise of ever following up on this one-shot. This is one of those one-shots where I wanted to work out an idea. Also, I wanted Ben to be a Resistance member that (gladly) gave up being a Jedi and take on unsavory missions. Though kissing a virginal ginger is perhaps one of his better missions. 
> 
> How Ben proposed the abduction mission in a nutshell: 
> 
> In his mother’s office with holos of Hux pulled up on a holo-board, he dramatically slams a hand on Hux’s holo. 
> 
> Ben: General, our spies confirm that Hux will become a General and be taken into Snoke’s confidence. I propose that Luxa and I masquerade as veil dancers at his party and I’ll seduce Hux.
> 
> Leia: ……….Why would you need to seduce him? Why not just lure him away from the party, knock him out, and take him back to your ship? 
> 
> Ben: Mother, does Hux look like a man who could be lured away from his own party by something shiny outside? Look at him, he’s clearly haven’t had sex in years and needs an outlet, so what better outlet than a loose dancer? 
> 
> Leia: Then, you’re going to knock him out with the Force when you’ve got him alone? 
> 
> Ben: *lies about the first part* Yes, but in case he has been trained against mental incursion, I will put on the poisoned lipstick made by Dathomir witches and make out with him because it takes time for the sleeping poison to kick in.   
Leia: ……………….Why not just use sleeping gas?
> 
> Ben: Because those only last an hour at best, the lipstick will keep him knocked out for half a day. Plenty of time to get   
Leia: …………….Ben, if I approve of this mission, promise me you won’t sleep with him. 
> 
> Ben: I’m prepared to make any and all sacrifices to preserve the New Republic. 
> 
> Leia: …………………Fine, just go and use protection if you have to sleep with him. Dismissed. 
> 
> As Ben puts his plan into motion, he and Luxa make a wager. 
> 
> Luxa: I bet a 100 credits that Hux’s a virgin. 
> 
> Ben: What makes you say that?
> 
> Luxa: Because he wouldn’t have the time for sex. 
> 
> Ben: Oh, you’re on! The witches told me that the lipstick would knock out virgins, while the experienced would need time for the poison to work. 
> 
> After the mission and the prisoners are in their cells, Ben reports to his mother. 
> 
> Leia: What have you learned?
> 
> Ben: That Hux’s a total virgin, Mitaka’s a sex god to Zeltrons, and I’m a 100 credits shorter.
> 
> Leia: *sighs deeply and wishes that Ben chose to remain a Jedi for thousandth time*


End file.
